


Why don't you trust me?

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comment Fic, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey and Zeke have a serious fight and Stokely tries to help





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: any, any, He was more upset that I got into his phone than about getting caught cheating
> 
> prompt: trust

With a dark face, Zeke was sitting in the small pub he used to visit almost every weekend together with his boyfriend. A coffee in front of him, a good friend, Stokely, opposite him.

"I just don't get it," he growled.  
"I wanted him to come to the yearly anniversary of the Tyler Company next month. Make it official. The great coming out. Because I'm fed up with turning up with a fake date there and pretend to be what I'm not. What else can I do to show him that I love him?“

„Hm. You cheated on him, Zeke, when you got into his phone. What do you expect?“

„He cheated on me!“  
Zeke's face darkened even more.  
„This is not about the stupid cell phone. He is more interested in it that I got into his phone than in getting caught cheating.“

Stokely smirked.  
"I'm afraid, Zeke, you are wrong. It's all about trust."

"I did trust him.“  
Zeke slammed his mug back on the table; spilled the coffee all over the table.  
"More than anyone else. As a junior manager of a big company, you learn quickly, to be careful. People use you, your money, your position.

I thought Casey would be different. But obviously, I was wrong. He meets with … what's her name again? Delilah. Deliah Profitt. Twenty-two years old, high society bitch.“

"Oh, she's quite okay."

Zeke gasped for air.  
"You do know her?"

Stokely nodded.  
"Yeah. Casey introduced her to me some time ago. She is working as a freelance journalist for a traveling magazine. That's why Casey met her; she needed some photos for her newest article. In the meantime, they became good friends."

"Very close friends. He calls her at least twice a week. Last Friday he canceled our date to meet her. And he didn't even have the courage to tell me the truth.“

The lump in Zeke's gut got bigger and bigger. Of course, this was not the first disappointment in his life. And he had always been able to shake it off and just move on. Life was like that; he had learned this from childhood on. But this time it wouldn't be that easy.

The moment when this little guy with the much too big camera around his neck had entered his office together with the reporter team for an interview had changed everything. He hadn't been able to think about anything else but crystal-clear blue eyes. How he had managed it to get through the next 30 minutes he couldn't say anymore. But afterward, the guy had stepped closer to his desk.

„Casey,“ he had said and stretched out his hand.  
„Any plans for tonight? I know a small pub around the corner, they have live music every Friday evening. Do you like Irish Pop?“

This had been about six months ago. Since then they had been together; his best relationship ever. At least he had thought so. And he had been ready to make it official; to tell the world that he was together with the most wonderful guy he could imagine. Of course, his father would freak out at first; he would break a lot of hearts from girls who had never stopped to cherish the hope that one day he would change his mind about a marriage. But they all would have to accept it that he had made his final decision.

Zeke swallowed. He needed to remember that it was out and over. Casey had cheated on him and this betrayal almost tore him apart.

„You are a dork. A brilliant mind when it comes to business, but you still have a lot to learn about serious feelings.“

He blinked confused at Stokely's words.  
„What's that supposed to mean?“

"The truth?“  
Stokely rolled her eyes.  
"The truth is that this boy loves you. Much more than you deserve it. He wanted to go to this stupid anniversary thing of your Company, though this is for sure not his world. The thought alone to meet your family has scared him half to death.

But for you, he wanted to make the best out of it. Delilah gives him dance lessons."

Zeke stared at her, puzzled.  
"Dance … what?“

"You have talked about the ball in the evening and that you want to dance with him. Casey loves music but he never had any dance lessons before. Delilah offered to help him. She has a friend, he owns a dance studio in Manhattan. There they met twice a week.

That's all, Zeke. Dancing. Can you imagine how much it hurts him that you snoop around in his cellphone and accuses him of cheating?“

„ Oh, shit.“  
Zeke needed a moment to let all the news sink in.  
„But this was just a joke. I've never thought about it to stay for the ball. I actually don't like these official festivities but my Dad insists that I show up at least for dinner.“

Stokely smirked.  
„Well. I guess you two really need to realize that good sex is not all in a relationship. It's helpful to talk with each other at least now and then.“

…

Three weeks later. Already when Casey had entered the pub Stokely had noticed his sparkling eyes.

„And,“ she asked.  
„How are you doing?“

Casey grabbed his Irish Coffee and grinned.  
„I had a lot of fun last week.“

„So, the anniversary party was good?“

„Boring as hell. I don't need this too often,“ Casey admitted.  
„Though I guess we were the topic number one after we have left. A lot of curious looks; but no one dared to bother us. Zeke's Mom is quite okay, his dad ...“

Casey shrugged.  
„I guess it will take some time until he's ready to accept it. Zeke has told him that he won't discuss his private life with him. And if he can't accept this he will leave the company.“

„Wow. The guy starts to grow up.“

„Oh, shut up.“  
The grin on his face told something different; though.  
„I hope that it won't come to this. Zeke loves his job; despite their arguments he and his father make a good team in business.“

„Obviously he loves you more,“ Stokely said and grinned.

„I guess!“  
Casey smiled.  
„The rest of the week we spent in Paris. Privat jet. The city made for lovers and artists. We had dinner at the Zèbre de Belleville, a small cabaret theater. Sacre Coeur at night. Montmartre. The Eiffel tower and the Louvre.“  
He giggled now.  
„And we had the most romantic night you can imagine at the Hotel du petit Moulin.“

„Hm. Just in case you ever want to get rid of this guy, tell me.“

„No way!“  
Casey laughed.  
„For sure he is not perfect, but he is the one I want to spend the rest of my life together with.“  


**Author's Note:**

> written for comment_fic (LJ comm)  
>  **and also**  
>  written for fffc (LJ comm)
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
